changing_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
United States presidential election, 2024
The United States presidential election of 2024 '''was the 60th quadrennial American presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 5, 2024. Democratic nominees incumbent President Julián Castro from Texas and incumbent Vice President Tulsi Gabbard from Hawaii defeated Republican nominees former Vice President Mike Pence from Indiana and Governor John Kasich of Ohio. Julián Castro became one of the only presidents to win a second term with a smaller percentage of the popular vote and electoral vote than when they were first elected, but was still elected to a second term by the largest margin since Ronald Reagan won the 1984 presidential election. As a popular incumbent, Castro secured the Democratic nomination without any serious opposition. The Republican primaries were marked by a sharp contest between multiple candidates, including former Vice President Mike Pence, Governor John Kasich of Ohio, former Senator Bob Corker, former Senator Jeff Flake, and Senator Marco Rubio. This culminated in the first brokered convention in the United States since both major political parties experienced brokered conventions in 1952. After a harsh contest, former Vice President Mike Pence secured the Republican nomination. The campaigns focused largely on foreign policy issues, such as the Iranian-Saudi War, growing tensions on the Korean Peninsula, the Chinese Revolution, and rising powers such as India and Brazil challenging the dominance of the United States. Many domestic issues were also discussed, such as the Second Great Recession, the Consumer Protection Act, the largest oil spill in American history occurring in the state of North Dakota, and the impacts of climate change in the United States. Castro defeated Pence in a landslide victory, winning both the popular vote and the electoral college. With 378 electoral votes to Mike Pence's 160 electoral votes, he won re-election in the electoral college by the largest margin since Ronald Reagan won 525 electoral votes in the 1984 presidential election. With 53.79% of the popular vote to Pence's 42.56% of the popular vote, he won re-election in the popular vote by the largest margin since Ronald Reagan won 58.8% of the popular vote in the 1984 presidential election. He lost many traditionally Republican states that he had won in the 2020 presidential election, but became the first Democratic presidential nominee to win the state of Montana since Bill Clinton won the state in the 1992 presidential election. Background In the 2020 presidential election, Democratic nominees former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Julián Castro from Texas and Representative Tulsi Gabbard from Hawaii defeated Republican nominees incumbent President Donald Trump and incumbent Vice President Mike Pence in a landslide victory. Democrats also expanded on gains that they had made in the 2018 midterm elections, winning a majority in the House of Representatives after winning a majority in the Senate in the 2018 midterms. Nominations '''Democratic Party Candidates - Julián Castro, incumbent President of the United States from Texas for President - Tulsi Gabbard, incumbent Vice President of the United States from Hawaii for Vice President Republican Party - Mike Pence, former Vice President of the United States from Indiana for President - John Kasich, 69th Governor of Ohio for Vice President Withdrawn candidates - John Kasich, 69th Governor of Ohio (lost nomination, became vice presidential nominee) - Bob Corker, former U.S. Senator from Tennessee (lost nomination, endorsed Mike Pence) - Jeff Flake, former U.S. Senator from Arizona (lost nomination, endorsed Mike Pence) Category:Elections Category:United States Category:Politics